Just Once
by Magemaster
Summary: KagomexSango Feelings revealed, minor sexual secens Nothing explictand swearing.


Just Once

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA! NOR DO I OWN 'A MOMENT LIKE THIS" BY KELLY CLARKSON!

* * *

Kagome sat against the side of the well. Her head rested on her knees and if you listened closely enough you would hear the almost silent sobs. Kagome frowned, wondering why she didn't go home instead of sitting here in the middle of the night. She sighed, her tears coming to a stop. She knew why, but she didn't want to admit it. Her tears started again at the thought.

* * *

Sango sighed, leaning against the wall of the hut where their group resided when not hunting shards. The demon slayer didn't know wither to smile or frown at that thought. Their quest was over, the jewel back in one piece, and for the moment no one else was after it. But she knew that she couldn't be happy, especially with Miroku looking for her and the answer to his question. Sango looked around the corner of the hut in search of the monk, glad when she didn't see him.

Creeping carefully around the hut, she entered the forest nearby. She had to find Kagome. The girl had run off earlier after Inuyasha (after being his usual 'charming' self) had told her to go home. The idiot hanyou had then proceeded to run off and find Kikiyo. It didn't help matters in the least when Miroku asked Sango to marry him. Sango had simply told him to give her a few hours to think. In both heart and mind she knew she couldn't marry the lecherous monk, not when her heart belonged to another.

Sango had sent Shippo and Kirara to help Keade so that she could search for Kagome. Miroku was with the old miko as well, and Kirara had her orders not to let the monk out of her sight.

* * *

Kagome dried her tears for the fifth time. Just about everyone who saw her would probably think she was crying over Inuyasha, AGAIN. But she wasn't, at least not in that context. If she was crying for Inuyasha, it was for the loss of a friend and older brother. What really had her crying was Miroku asking Sango to marry him; it ended any chance at all for Kagome to tell her…

Clearing her mind of that before she started crying again, she turned to the thought of why she couldn't go home. Her father, after being gone for who know how long anymore, had returned. At first she had been happy to see him, until he found out about the well. And when he, and Kagome still didn't know how, found out about her more than friendly feelings for a certain demon slayer. He wanted the jewel's wish, and he had frightened Kagome with his insistences for it. Kagome shivered, now knowing why her father had been absent from her life until a few months ago. He had been in prison for something; Kagome's mother didn't tell her what. Kagome understood her mother not telling her and Souta where their father was. Kagome just wished he had stayed there.

* * *

Sango leaned against a tree, thinking again. Her search for Kagome wasn't going well. The only place she had left to look was at the well. She knew Miroku would be looking for her by now, and he would want an answer. Sango couldn't give him the answer he wanted, not when her heart belonged to the little miko who traveled through time. Now she just had to find Kagome and tell her, before the girl did something everyone would regret.

She turned to continue her search, heading toward the Bone Eaters Well. Once she reached the clearing, she spotted Kagome leaning against the well. She could hear the girl's tears.

"Kagome?" Sango was hesitant as she approached her friend.

Kagome looked up, surprised to see Sango. She had thought the older girl would be with Miroku, celebrating their engagement.

"Hi Sango. Where's Miroku?" Kagome asked, not looking up.

Sango kneeled next to the girl, enveloping her into a hug.

"Last I saw he was sitting in Keade's hut," Sango whispered, 'waiting for my answer,' she added to herself.

Kagome didn't respond with anything but a mumble. Sango asked her what she had said, and Kagome repeated it just loud enough for Sango to hear.

"Just once I wish my feelings would get returned Sango, just once."

_What if I told you it was all meant to be  
Would you believe me, would you agree  
It's almost that feeling, we've met before  
So tell me that you don't think I'm crazy  
When I tell you love has come here and now_

Sango felt the front of her shirt become wet from Kagome's refreshed tears.

"Kagome, what do you mean?"

"Why should it matter? Inuyasha has Kikiyo and you have Miroku."

"Kagome,"

"I love you Sango,"

Both girls stilled and looked at each other. Finally, taking Sango's silence as answer, Kagome ran from the clearing.

Sango broke out of her shocked state and ran after the younger girl. She caught her in another clearing. This one was plain and encircled entirely be trees.

"Kagome, don't run from me." Sango turned the girl around and kissed her.

_A moment like this  
Some people wait a lifetime  
For a moment like this  
Some people search forever  
For that one special kiss  
Oh, I can't believe its happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this_

Kagome closed her eyes, enjoying this moment. She briefly wondered if she had fallen asleep and this was a dream, it was too good to be true.

_Everything changes but beauty remains  
Something so tender, I can't explain  
Well I may be dreaming, but till I awake  
Can't we make this dream last forever  
And I'll cherish all the love we share_

They broke the kiss.

"What about Miroku? I thought you loved him."

"Kagome, I never even gave him an answer. I can't love him, not when my heart already belongs to you."

_A moment like this  
Some people wait a lifetime  
For a moment like this  
Some people search forever  
For that one special kiss  
Oh, I can't believe its happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this_

The two girls kissed again. Kagome whimpered, arousal sprouting up at Sango's kisses.

"Please Sango,"

Sango kissed her again, gently lowering her to the forest floor. Clothing soon littered the cround around and under them. Moans and cries rang softly throughout the clearing as passions rose, met, and fell only to rise again until the two new lovers fell into each others arms in happily sated exhaustion.

_Could this be the greatest love of all  
I wanna know that you will catch me when I fall  
so let me tell you this... _

Some people wait a lifetime for a moment...  
like this  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this  
Some people search forever for that one special kiss  
Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this

Some people search forever for that one special kiss  
Oh, I can't believe its happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this...  
oooohh...like this..

* * *

"Oi, Miroku! Where's Sango?" Inuyasha growled at the monk who was sitting in a corner of Keade's hut.

"I have no idea Inuyasha, she disappeared yesterday afternoon." Miroku sighed; he hadn't found Sango last night. He had a feeling he already knew the answer to his question. He should have known, the girls were so close it really wouldn't surprise him if Sango had feelings for the miko.

"Did she give an answer?"

"No, she said no Inuyasha."

Inuyasha grunted. "You must have groped her one to many times monk."

Miroku rolled his eyes.

"While you might be right Inuyasha, I don't think that was the reason she said no."

Inuyasha looked at the other boy across from him. Shippo choose that moment to appear along with Kirara. His grin nearly matched the sun. He knew where not only Sango was, but Kagome as well. He also knew for a fact that things were about to get interesting.

"What are you smiling at brat?" Inuyasha aimed to smack Shippo upside his head.

Kirara stopped him, growling. Inuyasha sat back, shocked. Shippo stuck his tongue out at Inuyasha.

"Mamma told you not to do that!" Shippo told Inuyasha, who once again tried to hit Shippo.

"Kagome's not here any more you brat so stop calling her that!" Inuyasha ignored the two people who had just entered the hut.

This time Hiraikotsu stopped him. He looked up to see Sango glaring at him. Kagome was behind her. The miko was now holding Shippo. Both girls had leaves in their hair and their clothes were rumbled. Inuyasha smelled Sango and Kagome all over each other. Miroku nodded, his suspicions confirmed.

"I wouldn't do that again Inuyasha," the demon slayer warned.

Kagome didn't look at either of the boys; she picked up her pack and left the hut. Sango turned to Miroku. The man nodded.

"I already know Sango. I hope you and Kagome are happy together."

Sango nodded, leaving the hut to follow Kagome. Kirara followed her partner, her partners mate, and their son.

"What the fuck was that?" Inuyasha demanded, annoyed that Kagome hadn't gone home like he had told her to.

"Inuyasha, you are as clueless as ever." Miroku stood up, "I believe I shall go for a walk."

"Oh no you don't," Inuyasha stood up to grab his friend but Miroku had already slipped out. Inuyasha gave chase, not allowing Miroku to spy on the girls. Wait, hadn't he told Kagome to go home?

* * *

Kagome sighed, content to be stretched out beside Sango. She felt her wife's arms encircle her.

"What are you thinking about Kagome?" Sango stroked the smaller woman's hair.

"Our first time, and the day we came back to my time. Inuyasha was so funny standing in the middle of the village with his mouth open like a gaping fish."

Sango laughed at the memory. "True, how about when he finally found Miroku?"

"That was funny to; we did a good job on tying him up to that tree."

A knock on the door interrupted them. A young girl stood in the slim opening. She grinned and raced to jump up on the bed. She was followed by an older Shippo who was holding a yawning Kirara on his shoulder and a two-year-old in his arms.

"Good morning," he more yawned out than said to his two mothers (the boy counted himself luck beyond measure on that account. That he now had two younger sisters to add to his adopted family only added to his pleasure.), "I tried to get them to sleep late, but they insisted on coming in here." He smiled, hopping onto the bed as well.

Kagome laughed, glad that she and Sango were both dressed. "Good morning Naya," she hugged the small girl who had opened the door. The young miko-girl smiled shyly as she hugged her adopted mother. "Good morning Shari," she took the two year old kitsune hanyou from Shippo. The girl eagerly attached herself to one of the women she called mommy.

Sango reached over and enveloped her entire family in a hug, the girls and Shippo squealing when fingers reached to tickle them. Kagome giggled as she escaped the pile of squealing giggles. Shari had escaped with her, but it wasn't long until Kagome was tickling her as well.

An annoyed sigh came from the doorway. Everyone looked up to see an annoyed Sesshomaru standing there. When the foursome had run into each other, it had been a surprise, but it was easy enough to convince the separate groups that they were indeed who the others thought they were. Sesshomaru was the reason that Sango and Kagome had come to have Naya and Shari, along with the new baby they were here in New York to adopt.

"Must you all insist on waking me up with your overbearing giggling this early in the morning?" They did have to admit, they had never pegged the 'Ice Prince' on having a sense of humor, but he had one along with a practical joke streak.

Shippo and the girls exchanged glances and were suddenly on top of the demon lord, trying to tickle him. Sango and Kagome fell over themselves laughing at the site of Shippo in one hand, Naya in the other, and little Shari held in Sesshomaru tail. An eye twitched as he held the laughing children. An evil grin appeared on his face.

"Jaken," he called, and the small toad demon appeared.

"Yes milord?" Jaken was only half awake so he was unprepared when he suddenly had three children on top of him.

"Feed the kids and get them ready for today while I speak to their mothers." He turned a look on the two women still sitting on the bed trying to hide their smiles at the poor toad's fate. Babysitting was still the toad's least favorite job, no matter how easy going the children under his care was.

"Really Sessho," Kagome smiled as she stood to grab her towel, "was it really necessary to torture Jaken like that this early in the morning?"

Sango followed her lead. "Yes, since he has to watch them at one of the largest parks in the city while we meet with these people about Nathan?" She was naming the child she and Kagome wanted to adopt.

"If you hadn't decided to get us all up at this hour, no," Sesshomaru wondered briefly once again how he had come to call the two women his family, then ignored it knowing that with them and the young ones around was better than drifting aimlessly with no one but Jaken and his work for company. At least this way he got to have the two most beautiful women in Japan accompany him to any of his company's various parties and such things.

Both women shrugged before disappearing into the bathroom adjoined to their room. They were currently staying at Sesshomaru's New York town house, at least until the adoption of Nathan was finalized and then they would all return to Japan and their own homes. Although if Sesshomaru had had his way, they would all be living in his overly large house with him and not in a small house in suburban Tokyo. It was a nice thought at least.

"You know," he spoke over the shower as he sat on the chair next to the door, "this adoption agency is well known for trying to trick parents into taking a child different from the one that they are interested in." He had researched the agency well, and he was also trying to switch many of the children to another agency and close down this one. Kagome and Sango were helping him do this by collecting much needed evidence. They had helped to do this before, when adopting Shari.

"We are well aware of this Sesshomaru," Sango walked out first completely dressed in comfortable attire consisting of nicely pressed jeans and black silk button up shirt. Her hair was pulled back into her normal high tail with a black hair tie. Kagome followed her dressed in an ankle length black skirt with a light blue blouse, her hair was loose as it always was. Both women wore comfortable shoes, Sango's being well worn boots and Kagome her black leather sandals.

"We know what to do Sessho, don't worry. Now go get ready while we save our kids from Jaken."

Sesshomaru muttered something about it being the other way around and went off into his room to get ready for the day. Why had the children gotten up at seven? Couldn't they have waited to at least nine?

* * *

That night saw a lively group of seven people sitting at a local ice cream place celebrating Nathan Higarashi's adoption and the closing of Little People Adoption Agency. Kagome had nearly purified the woman in charge herself. The person in question having reminded her eerily of Naraku and Kikiyo mixed together.

The boy in question was a two-year-old neko hanyou who was very shy at first. Shippo and the girls did not allow that to last long however as they had introduced their new brother to their favorite game of tormenting Jaken. That was the reason that the toad was not celebrating with them, having gone home at the first opportunity in order to escape.

Anyone who was looking on as the family walked back to their current residence could see that it was as if life had never given them anything to trouble themselves over. Kagome's wish of 'just once' had been granted several times over, with everything falling into place. The Shikon no Tama was safe from harm and evil influences, she had four wonderful children, Sango was happy living in her time with her, and neither of them wished to go back anyway. Sesshomaru had told them what had become of Inuyasha and Miroku, the hanyou having gone to hell with Kikiyo and the monk finally finding the woman who not only bare his children but also not allow any of his perverted shenanigans!

It truly was a happily ever after.


End file.
